


Betrayed

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: Myrtle is his prey. Something to play with before the final blow.Fest work for prompt 26: "He played with her first." For themightyflynnv.





	




End file.
